


Tangle

by MaleThirst



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Having freshly arrived to Los Angeles, you figured it would be easier to sharpen your grit in the burbs before you tackled the grit of the city. However you soon get entangled in the mess of one such resident.
Relationships: Cal Jacobs/Male Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. I'm Your Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> As Euphoria Season 2 is not airing due to the Coronavirus, I took the liberty of making a fanfic series for fans, focusing on a character that is rather underrated and hopefully adding some levels to him, so sit back and get tangled up in Cal & Y/N's story.
> 
> Also this pic uses dialogue/situations from the TV Series & this chapter is based on the Whitney Houston track of the same name (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0oRnyXxIrY). All right go to HBO & The Houston Estate.

Los Angeles, the city of angels. Whilst it presented itself as a bright beacon for high end life, the suburbs were a far cry from it, in fact they weren’t much different from a normal suburban neighbourhood, which you had factored in when you located yourself there, as your idea was get used to life in LA one area at a time. Still, it couldn’t mean you wouldn’t dabble in a bit of risk, and that’s what lead you to that night, browsing Grindr and looking for potential matches, at first it seemed like the usual men, going behind their wives backs or scared to even say they were gay but would gladly fuck a Twink in a service station bathroom, but this night, something caught your eye. 

A profile pic of a dad bod, once in it’s prime, but starting to ware, coupled with the best bio you could find:

DominantDaddy

11.6 miles away

Sweet and Gentle / I’m a sucker for twins and femboys

It was if the heavens had answered what you had been begging for, a dad bod with a swift description that captured your attention. So quickly you messaged him with a short but simple ‘Hey there daddy’ and sat back, wondering if he would even answer what could be a 100th message he’d be requested, but to your shock, he responded almost immediately ‘Hey there gorgeous, what brings you down my neck of the woods?’ You paused and thought for a moment about what to say, whether to be flirty or say why you were in LA. Deciding for a mix of both, you messaged back ‘I’m new to LA and was wondering if you could show me some sights…’ He took a while, but eventually responded ‘I can show you more than sights, I can give you experiences that will never make you leave.’ ‘Hmm’ you thought, ‘He’s spicy, Let’s see if his bite matches his bark’ messaging ‘Sounds intriguing, you host?’ He quickly replied with directions to a motel and the room number and you quickly saved the address to your phone and began to get ready for what you wanted to be the best welcome fuck you’d ever had.

After you had gotten ready by dressing in subtly skimpy clothes, and calling an Uber, you finally arrived in front of the Motel, after giving the driver five stars (mainly for not asking why you were dressed subtly, you didn’t want to tell him you were going to get the life fucked out of you), you exited and made your way down the parked entranceway, lit with the neon from the welcome sign, music was blaring from the upstairs rooms, which masked your footsteps forwards onto the entranceways to the rooms. It gave you a very eery feeling, like what someone walking down a dark alley feels before they are grabbed and taken by someone out of sight, thankfully you arrived to your room and knocked. After waiting a bit, the door soon opened, before you stood a bulky man, blue shirt tucked into his light brown pants, ‘A sign of formality’ you noted, gazing even further up, you saw greying hair which caused you to let a subtle grin form on your face, this man had lived, he more than mastered the art of sex “Come in” he told you, and you crossed the threshold. 

Inside DominantDaddy’s room, it seemed warmer and safer, the music only subtly blaring in here, making you calmer. You still had natural nerves, for someone who chased edgy things, you had never cruised before, so you stood awaiting for the man opposite you to make the first move “Sit down” he said, in a gravelly yet mellow tone and you took your seat on the bed. He crossed to the table and poured two glasses of champagne, he crossed over to the bed, appearing to offer you a glass before withdrawing “How old are you?” He inquired “Y/A” you responded, as it was above the drinking age, he held out the glass for you to take “No thanks, I want to remember tonight sober, but thank you anyway.” Giving you a smile, he placed the glass on the floor before he took a swig from his. “So Y/N, you’re new to Los Angeles I hear.” He lifted his eyebrows inquisitively to you as he made the statement “Yes sir” you responded back to his tutting “Daddy is fine, call me Daddy.” “Sure Daddy. Yes I’m new here, I figured I’d live a bit out here before trying city life.” He cocked his head, wanting to hear more and you obliged “I chase the excitement in the world, life’s too short to sit on your ass and do fuck all, I want to live life as it was meant to be lived, experiencing whatever the world has to provide.” 

Your hookup moved forward towards you “And that includes fucking whatever old man you find online?” He enquired “No, it includes fucking a hot old man Daddy, you are the first I’ve matched with online, and you aren’t old.” You got up and trailed your hand over Cal’s torso “You’re full of strength, and virility, I bet you can’t wait to sink your dick in me, bet you’ve got bulging blue balls ready to pump out a load. And I’ll be happy to help milk it all, because you deserve it.” You leant up and encased his lips in a passionate kiss which he returned with equal fever, his tongue mapping your mouth out. He soon broke it by pushing you back onto the bed “So you want Daddy to show you his pretty dick?” You nodded your head and so the man before you presented his fingers “Open wide” he instructed and you clamped down on one like it was the dick he discussed “Wider” he spoke lightly but with the hint of control and it never crossed your thought to disobey him, and so you widened your lips around his finger. “There you go” He praised “That’s it, good boy.” You let a soft grin cross you as you continued to savour DominantDaddy’s finger before he pulled it out, you pouting up at him “I thought you said I was doing good Daddy?” You whined to the amusement of the older man, who chuckled “Yes I did, but I also have something big and good that you’ll love.” You looked with anticipation in your eyes as the man pulled down his pants and removed his shirt, he looked better than his picture, which was something you knew no one who used Grindr ever said, but his dick looked massive “Come on and suck my cock.” 

You moved forwards, kissing up and down the length of the older man before taking his cock deep into your mouth. “Yes Y/N! Take Daddy’s cock, suck it deep!” He moaned above you, clearly loving how you sucked him off. With confidence instilled, you made sure to sweep your tongue over his head, causing growls to come from the older man as you tasted his sour precum. “God damn, you suck dick better than Mom does!” He exclaimed pleasurably, and this only made you go deeper and harder with each bob you did, determined to give him the best blow job he ever had. Even tough men like your hookup had breaking points and eventually he pulled you off, to your pout from before “Uh Uh Y/N, You’ll make me come, and I want to wait for that.” You grinned as you moved back, the man moving on top of you on the bed, and quickly began to rid you of clothing, even ripping part of your shorts off as he got carried away. “You want Daddy to fuck you? Huh? Want Daddy to show you how good he can make you feel?” You nodded and begged “Yes Daddy, show me how you use your big cock, fuck me Daddy!”

This pushed the older man over the edge as he sharply thrusted into your ass. You cried out in shock, mixed with his grunt as your walls stretched around him “God, it’s fucking nice and tight, tighter than your damn mother.” And he made good on his word as he began to piston in and out at a rough pace, huffing out his pleasure amidst your cries of lust “You’re so good for Daddy, taking my dick like the good fucking whore you are!” You threw your head back and arched up “Yes! I’m your fucking whore Daddy, fuck me nice and deep!” You wanted all he had to offer and he indulged you, fucking you deeper and rougher “God you look so pretty, all submissive below me, like it was meant to be, you were meant to take Daddy’s dick.” His commentary only furthered the building pit of lust brimming in you, as you cried out from his ministrations grabbing onto his nipples and tweaked them “Fuck! You look so hot beneath me, all sweated out from how I’m taking you, you’re liking Daddy’s fuck, it’s good isn’t it?” He seemed to hold all the cards on how to keep you on your toes “Yes Daddy, you’re so fucking good, God keep fucking me, do it forever!”

As much as your pleas sated the man above you, he wouldn’t be able to fuck you forever as he knew his orgasm was approaching, so he pounded in at a deeper angle, hitting your prostate, moaning as he did so “Did you masturbate before coming here today?” He asked, and you shook your head “No, not today, I saved my load for you sir” He grinned down at you “Good” he praised as he slammed in harder “Come for Daddy” he cried out, you screaming out in ecstasy as you unleashed your load, spraying over the both of you. The man used his extra effort to keep fucking you, knowing he was close “God, clench around me tighter! You’re gonna make Daddy come!” “Yes Daddy, come for me, shoot your daddy load in me, give me all that Mom refuses to have, I’ll have it all!” This pushed your hookup over the edge as he let out deep groans as he came, load after load shooting into your ass, making it full. With one last final grunt, he pulled out, before pulling you up with some type of strength “We’re so damn messy, shower, now” His commands were clearly effected by his orgasm but he still commanded you with such a passion, that you turned on the shower and began to soap him up, soon after he took the soap and did the same to you, it was surprisingly sensual compared to the rough fuck you had, you leant up for a kiss and he returned it “God you look so beautiful all fresh in this shower.” He moaned out and you grinned. 

Soon the both of you had finished & as you grabbed towels, your hookup shut off the shower, catching a towel as you threw one his way, and after cleaning up, you made your ways back into the motel room, where he began to put his clothes back on. You moved to yours only for him to stop you “I’ve paid for the entire room for tonight and over breakfast tomorrow, you stay here tonight, order anything you want from room service, and you can have a good breakfast before leaving tomorrow.” You were surprised at his generosity, “Thank you Mr. ?” You asked, realising you had not asked for the man’s name, you’d innerly referred to him as DominantDaddy. Nearly dressed and almost out the door, he turned around and surveyed you, as if thinking deeply “Cal. Cal Jacobs” he soon responded. You nodded curtly towards him “Thank you Cal Jacobs” you simply said grinning at the Silver Fox who shot one back as he left the room.


	2. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal’s one night stand has left you reeling. As you reassess everything you’d ever known about chemistry, you wonder if you should gamble on something so risqué yet so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the HBO series Euphoria and the Dukes of Windsor track remixed by TV Rock (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4pRf5tUoSo) All rights go to their respective owners.

Other individuals cross your path for a season, a reason or a lifetime, and you’d never quite understood what that meant, well at least until you met Cal Jacobs. The man had presented himself as sweet on Grindr but the minute he had you in his clutches, he became rough and aggressive, and you’d loved it, played the submissive to his Dom so well. You used to think that relationships were meant to be sweet with a bit of sour, but Cal managed to include both at once, it was intoxicating and you needed more. So you had taken the week to scripting how to interact with him on Grindr, what if he ignored your messages? You had to make sure you’d give him some hard hitting stuff so he would pay attention. So you took a seductive selfie with bare ass on display, sunlight shining onto it through the windows, making it look like gold shining from a newly opened chest and sent it off to him with a simple message ‘So what’s a sexy Daddy like you still doing in a place like this?’

You waited for a response, and waited. Minutes seemed to go slower than usual as you waited for your silver saviour to swoop in and save you, seeming less and less likely as time elapsed. You were almost going to put your normal clothes back on and get some food from the pantry when your phone dinged, causing you to hastily check back into the app quicker than usual, the message simply reading ‘Admiring the view, I’d love to get a close up’ You grinned, you had him right where you wanted him ‘I’m sorry but there’s quite a set of requirements for that’ you smirked as you sent off the message, it was a dangerous game tempting someone like this dominant man, but you were passed the point of caring, you needed him, all of him. You kept your eyes on yours and Cal’s messages, anticipation coursing through you as you waited for the response back, and eventually the new message flashed up ‘I can pay whatever price, try me’ as you simply sent back ‘Same place, same time.’ It dinged back almost immediately with ‘Yes’, with a grin, you turned off your phone and began to get ready.

Later on in the night, you crossed the familiar territory to Cal’s room, neon lighting and pumping house music playing, except this time in more revealing clothing, you had paired a normal dress shirt with some leather pants that were cut off enough to show off your ass, and also made sure to include some leather pasties on your nipples, with pink dots in the centre. It was chilly, the wind making you almost icy, but you didn’t care, as you knew you looked a sight, as several individuals looked down from the top floor and wolf whistled, crying their lust out, making you grin and sway your hips from side to side in a more confident manner as you made your way over to Cal’s room, knocking on the door. You heard movement as he made his way forwards, and soon the door opened. His usual soft expression greeted you as it had done the first night you met, but this time it turned stonier as he observed your outfit “Get inside” he said rather bluntly. The confident demeanour fell from your face, what had you done wrong? But not wanting to provoke a negative response, you scuttled inside, innerly thankful that he had put the heating on, before Cal shut the door.

He stood across from you in sort of a silent standoff “Y/N, we need to talk about what you have on.” “What I have on?” You questioned “Yes, all of it.” He responded gesturing to you. Regaining a bit of confidence you responded “If it upsets you Daddy I can take it off.” He crossed to you and took your hands, it wasn’t a rough grip, but had enough pressure as if to say ‘Don’t’ “Did you walk around like this?” He questioned softly “Yes I did sir, I wanted to look good for you tonight.” You said sweetly, he ran his hand down your cheek “You look beautiful.” He commented “But” he tapped your nose as if in a reproachful way “You shouldn’t walk outside of here looking like this, people will look at you oddly.” “I don’t mind sir, I’ve always been odd, I gladly own it.” Cal huffed, clearly his message wasn’t sinking in “That’s fine, but they won’t have that same view point, they’ll think you’re a slut, a good for nothing slut, determined to bend over and take anyone cause that is your only point in life.”

Now you understood what had to be done, you straightened up, looking at Cal in the eyes “What if I want to be a slut Daddy, what if I want people to look at me as if I’m nothing but a piece of meat, only for their pleasure. You can’t say you disapprove, you didn’t mind when you sunk your cock into me last week, crying out your pleasure as you fucked and filled me with your load. You’re envious, and envy looks ugly on you, **Cal**.” You said the last part very pointedly, you wanted to provoked him, you could tell from the energy he was radiating, even with the firm look on his face giving nothing away, and you stood with a cocky grin, waiting for the monster to unleash itself. Without warning he grabbed you by the neck, you shockingly gasping for air as he tossed you onto the bed face first as he surveyed your ass. The first slap to your ass was swift and stung like a motherfucker, reverberating around the room “This ass is mine, you slut” He growled out, another slap raining down “No one else’s but mine.” You moaned into the bed, as he went to town, hitting your ass angrily as if he was letting out a massive load of tension “Pathetic fucking slut, desperate for a man to fill him with their load” Another slap “Yet never being filled, so you spread yourself for the next man.” _Slap_ “And the next” _Slap_ “And the next.” He slapped your ass again, having turned from a slight pinkish red from the cold to full blown red, he pulled you up by the hair as you exclaimed loudly “I’m sorry Daddy! I’ll dress better! I’ll never go out like this again!” Instead of calming him, he hit even harder making you cry out again, droplets of tears falling from your eyelids now, as Cal continued his assault on you “NO! You will dress like this again but only for me, I’m the only one who should ever see you naked, is that understood?” You whimpered, causing him to somehow slap even harder than before “ANSWER ME!” “YES DADDY!” You got out, droplets of tears and snot now running down your flushed up face, Cal finally releasing his grip as you dropped back to the bed, gasping for air.

It lasted for a few minutes as you got back your strength, Cal soon ended up smoothing your ass, placing kisses onto it, before moving up you, lifting your head only to place fingers in your mouth, making you gag “Spit” he instructed, and you obeyed, not wanting to push him much further, the time for that had gone. Cal removed his fingers, using your spit to slick up his cock before barreling down into your ass, your voice breaking as your walls stretched to accomodate him. Compared to the previous week, his pace was a hint slower, taking into consideration the fact he had rained down a parade of slaps, the feeling of Cal above you was strong and made you relax slightly, he was taking care of the business you wanted, all you had to do was moan out for him, which would encourage him to fuck harder, or so you thought. He eventually pulled out, you whining at the loss of his cock before he spun you round and lifted you up, carrying you over to the wall where you could still hear house music thudding, to your utter disbelief, had your cries really not caused a disturbance? You thought about that as Cal wiped your face with his hand, soon placing it on the wall before thrusting back in, making you groan, him grunting as his cock again got used to your heated walls. “Fucking people next door keep playing the damn music, I’m gonna give them a taste of what they’ve given me.” He growled out “Really Daddy?” you asked “Yes baby boy, I am, and you’re gonna help by telling them all about how good Daddy fucks you.” He resumed his rough pace, his growls and grunts sounding louder than usual “Oh God, Daddy fuck me, fucking use my ass!” You cried out “Fuck yes I will.” Cal responded as he went harder “How you liking daddy now?” “So fucking much sir.” You responded “Kiss your Daddy.” He instructed as he moved forwards, you meeting him halfway, wet hot mouths colliding as you parted your lips and let his tongue through, as you moaned together loudly, intending to piss off the individuals next door.

Eventually Cal backed away from the wall, lowering himself to the bed “I haven’t done this in so long, ride me Y/N, ride Daddy’s cock.” He growled out, and you instantly obeyed. Slowing down the pace at first so you could appreciate his length, you then began to take his cock rougher as he bucked up into you “God, so tight, so fucking good.” He got out, before moving towards your nipple pasties, pulling them off with his mouth, a slight sting left behind as each was removed, he soon bit into one, working the other with his hand. As they hardened you went faster and faster, crying out your pleasure as he worked you over passionately, the familiar sensation of heat rising in your stomach faster than usual, so fast that you couldn’t warn Cal as you came between you both. He gazed down and looked back top at you smiling “Good boy” he breathed out, before taking control, slamming down even harder “God, your walls are like heaven Y/N, clamping down on my cock, I’m gonna come, and you’re gonna take it all like the slut you are, aren’t you?” He cupped your cheek as you nodded “Good slut for Daddy! Oh fuck I’m gonna come! God it’s coming, take it all!” He let out a massive groan mixed with a shout as came, grunting as he worked out his load, soon falling onto the bed with you. “I’ve got to shower Y/N.” You nodded and made to move up but he clutched your back “No no, you stay here, I want you to think about if you want to see me again.” He used your confusion to push you down on the bed as he moved to the bathroom as you pondered what he said.

He took slightly longer than he did last week with you with him, which was confusing you thought, as Cal could get showered easily himself. Eventually you heard the water turn off, and sat up as he emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel. He breathed in deep and began “Look Y/N, I know you must be hung up on me and I don’t blame you, but I’m generally a one night guy, I show up, wait for my hookup, make small talk, fuck, then leave. I never go back, but you insisted, so I decided to show what I’m all about. I’m not sweet, nor sour, I’m a mix of the two, I can be really nice, and really violent, you should know who I am as a lover before you want to get attached, tonight you saw me at my best and worst. I’m leaving this in your hands Y/N, do you want to keep going or do you want to stop, I won’t stop you either way, but I need to know now.” Cal took a deep breath as he finished, and looked at you waiting for a response. You swallowed deeply, it was a lot to take in, the fuck had been amazing, thrilling even, but you also cast your thoughts back to how he’d responded to your tempting, could you handle that sort of man? Cal looked you deep in the eyes, wanting to know what your answer but also not wanting to rush you for fear of pushing you away. You looked into his eyes, as they stared seemingly into your soul, and you knew your answer. “Yes Cal, I’ll stay with you, if I couldn’t handle you before, I wouldn’t have come back, and I see no reason to stop now.” A smile crossed his face “Thank you Y/N. Now, I’m going to go out and get you some clothes to go home in.” “Am I staying the night again?” You asked “Yes but this time I’ll be here, my son Nate is bringing his partner Maddy over, and I don’t think me barging in would be good.” “No it wouldn’t.” You agreed “Don’t take long Cal.” “I’ll be back so quick you won’t even know I left Y/N.” Cal responded as he opened the door and crossed over “Good” you sent back as he shut the door, grinning as you also realised that the loud dance music had also stopped as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
